


Cursed!

by EphemeralNight



Series: Erotica of Warcraft [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Prostitution, Spontaneous Orgasm, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeralNight/pseuds/EphemeralNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young shaman goes to the city for the first time in her life and gets into some trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed!

Orgrimmar was nice in the spring. Cool wind from off the coast of Durotar wafted down through the valleys of the city, bringing fresh air to the urban Horde. Ziega took a deep breath, and let out a sigh of disappointment. It still smelled like a city. A clean city, yes, but with little of the soothing life she was used to.  
  
Still, Ziega spread her thoughts, touching Air with a wordless note of gratitude.  
  


* * *

  
When, for the first time in her adult life, Ziega had left the wilds, she had trekked to the great city. She hadn't seen civilization since she was a small child, nor a single sentient soul since her mother died eight years before. The spectacular sight of so much  _built_  had awed her deeply.  
  
Even more than the buildings, were the  _people_. So many Ziega couldn't even think of the word for a big enough number. It scared her, but her fear was soon replaced with mere uncertainty. Everyone seemed to ignore everyone else. Jostled by her very first crowd, Ziega had felt more alone than she had in the wilds.  
  
She also noticed that when certain people in the crowd brushed by her, mostly young female orcs like Ziega, she felt a strange urge deep in her gut to  _keep touching_  them. Surprised by the strange sensation, it took Ziega quite a while to figure out that what she was experiencing was  _attraction_.  
  
Ziega's mother had taught her about sex, of course. She had shown Ziega what a kiss was and how to perform one. She had taught Ziega how to use her fingers to evoke pleasure from the soft flesh between her legs, and about how a male and a female could merge their bodies into a harmony of creation.  
  
Not thinking clearly, Ziega had reached out and groped one of these passers-by, and had been punched in the face by a smooth blue fist that belonged to the tall troll woman Ziega had grabbed, and then dragged off the street and thrown against the wall of a building.  
  
"Wha'joo be tryin' ta steal wi' those grubby lil han's, girl?" The troll had hissed.  
  
Ziega, who had taken much much worse abuse at the impartial hands of gravity alone, wasn't hurt, but she was a bit stunned. "I wasn't! I didn't mean to," Ziega had stuttered.  
  
The troll had glared at her with anger, hand tightening around Ziega's neck, but Ziega's fear and innocence had been real and the troll must have seen that, because she eventually slackened her grip and asked, "Wha'did'joo mean by it, then?"  
  
Ziega had felt herself blush. "I just... couldn't help myself."  
  
The troll's hand had been gentle against Ziega's neck, then, almost a caress. To Ziega, who had been alone her entire adolescence, being touched anywhere by someone else was just as much of a shock as the troll grabbing her breast or her crotch would have been. The trolls hand and fingers felt  _alive_  on Ziega's skin, and it didn't matter that those strong blue fingers were curled around her neck. No part of Ziega's body was used to that feeling. It made her chest flutter and her loins swell with moisture.  
  
The troll's expression had softened as she had read mere embarrassment and lust on Ziega's face. Eyes full of understanding, she had released Ziega and told her about a place some called the Greatmother's Brothel.  
  
"If joo got ta gold, most a' da girls'll take a female custa'ma," the troll had told Ziega, winking. "Migh' even give ah cute virgin like joo a discount. Heheh."  
  
Ziega had glanced down, squeezing her legs together, deeply surprised at how strong the feeling of being touched by another living person had been, and when she looked up, the troll had disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Feeling a little overwhelmed, Ziega had searched out a place to be alone, settling down with her back to a large rock in a small, shaded alcove near a decorative pond. Thoughts of the troll's touch whirled around with thoughts of what the troll had told her and vague memories of things her mother had taugh her, mutating in her mind into fantasies of sex. Of another woman's breast squishing into her own, of exploring those breasts with her hands and lips while fingers not her own probed at her gaping, needful nethers.  
  
Ziega's hands had rubbed over the the soft green skin of her belly and hips, quickly slipping downward into her furs and through her folds, fingers digging urgently inward, stroking her hole and sliding up to her clit. She had used both hands, one in front, one from behind, so she could rub her clit and bury a few fingers in her cunt at the same time.  
  
The blurry, indistinct fantasy had played through her head, unrefined but powerful. In what had seemed like no time at all, Ziega had came, head thrown back in a breathless whimper as her loins clamped down on her fingers and pleasure blossomed upward from her groin.  
  


* * *

  
In the few weeks since then, Ziega had been visiting the Greathmother's Brothel, just sitting around on the comfortable chairs and watching or listening, sometimes having shy conversations with other patrons or the working girls when they weren't busy with something or someone else.  
  
She had expressed her desire to hire one of the servicers to give her her first sexual experience, and while they had encouraged Ziega, they always seemed to distracted to talk terms with other more outspoken patrons competing for their attention. Ziega was still a little unsure which girl she wanted to hire, though, so for the time being she was more or less content with simply visiting the tavern, and exploring the magnificent and seemingly magical bathhouse.  
  
Being able to clean herself with hot water for the first time in her life was very enjoyable, even if she was starting to get a little frustrated that her own hand was still the only thing that had ever been amidst her netherlips. It was becoming difficult to watch the others fondling each other, a hollow ache bubbling up in the pit of her stomach when Ziega snapped back to reality after letting herself fantasize about hands and lips and breasts rubbing on  _her_  body.  
  
Dressed in her usual furs, consisting of a wide belt of black fur worn over the shoulder that completely covered her right breast, a thin strap of lighter leather that only covered the nipple of her left breast, and the leggings that consisted of a loincloth sown to a pair of thigh-wraps along the inside of her legs and a narrow strip of thicker black fur than hung in front, Ziega made her way back to the Nest, as Greatmother Arjah's establishment was affectionately nicknamed.  
  
Cutting through an alley to get away from the crowds, Ziega found her way blocked by three shadowed figures. A large cowering figure was whimpering in pain as the other two stood over them.  
  
Ziega felt her pulse pick up as she inched closer.  
  
"No, I won't," the victim sobbed in a deep but very feminine voice.  
  
"Yes. You will. Answer me," the larger of the other two figures growled.  
  
Close enough to see now, Ziega froze, eyes going wide. A battered female tauren huddled on the ground under the burning, literally burning, eyes of a cowled male orc. Beside the orc--Ziega's eyes widened even more--was a beautiful naked woman with demonic features. A succubus.  
  
The orc raised a fist, shimmering with dark energy. Before he could strike the tauren again, though, the succubus turned her grinning face towards Ziega. Ziega gasped and the succubus giggled. The orc glanced up and said, "Get rid of the girl," and didn't spare Ziega another thought.  
  
Frozen with a sort of numb fear, Ziega forgot all about calling the elements or fleeing. She could do nothing but keep her eyes locked on the bouncing, nude body of the succubus as it pranced toward her. Ziega's eyes followed the succubus' hand as the demon reached out and lightly caressed Ziega's face. She shivered as tendrils of warmth seemed to writhe outward from the contact points.  
  
The succubus' eyes widened with glee. "Ooh! A virgin! And not just a virgin, but touch-starved as well!" the demon giggled. "Too bad master wants you gone. I could have so much fun with you. Oh well."  
  
A rolling burst of energy seemed to travel into Ziega's body from the succubus' fingers. Ziega gasped, falling to her knees as a powerful orgasm tore through her. As the pleasure faded, Ziega felt something else happening between her legs. Something terrifying.  
  
Not even caring that the succubus was watching with enjoyment, Ziega shoved her leggings down over her hips, exposing her crotch. Ziega screamed at what she saw. Her flesh down there was melting. Roiling together and changing. Her sex was gone!  
  
But it wasn't gone. It was changing. As the outer skin smoothed down, Ziega's clit began to grow. She felt churning in her gut like something was trying to burrow out of her vanished vagina. Her clit was still growing, retaining a distinct shape but swelling in size. It was already longer than a finger and twice as thick.  
  
Ziega could only watch in horror as the new appendage continued to get bigger and bigger while the burrowing sensation in her gut reached the loose, silky skin where her precious hole used to be. A slit appeared at the end of the thick shaft that used to be Ziega's clit as it finally stopped growing. The burrowing sensation stopped too, as two round organs dropped into the loose skin under the shaft.  
  
Staring mutely at the hard shaft and hanging balls, Ziega was in shock. She knew what she was looking at. She'd never seen any this close, nor ever felt any burning desire to, but she could still recognize male genitalia.  
  
"Ooh that looks inviting," the succubus cooed. "But if I fucked you that would break the curse!"  
  
Ziega's head snapped up. "Curse?" she asked desperately, hands hovering around her new cock, afraid to touch it.  
  
The succubus giggled evily again. "O'course. It'll only break if you have sex."  
  
"But I'm... I can't..." Ziega whimpered, looking down at the throbbing shaft once more.  
  
"Now get gone before I do something else to you," the succubus sighed.  
  
Recoiling in fear, Ziega stumbled to her feet, pulling her leggings up. She gasped as the supple leather rubbed up the underside of her shaft. Hands trembling, she managed to get her leggings on, but had to pull them up a lot further than usual to cover the head of the throbbing phallus. Once it was covered and hidden by the thick strip of fur on the front of the garment, Ziega turned and ran.  
  
Ziega stumbled as she went, in an agony of pleasure as her cock rubbed on the inside of her leggings and the crotch of the garment squeezed up between her balls. She only made it far enough to be sure she was out of danger from the warlock before she had to stop and slump down with her back to the rocky wall.  
  
She pushed her leggins down again, moaning as her new cock bounced free and her bare butt landed on the stone ledge running along the base of the building. Less than a minute of running had brought her close to orgasm. Unable to think to do anything else, Ziega tentatively grasped the thick flesh with both hands. Her cock throbbed, sending a wave of orgasmic need pulsing through her.  
  
Groaning, Ziega tightened her grip on the shaft and began to stroke it, panting as her hands moved up and down the warm rod. It only took four strokes to bring the burning need to a crest. Ziega grunted as the orgasm took her, the thick shaft spasming in her grip and pumping gobs of white goo into the air as her hips jerked upward. Somehow she had the presense of mind to aim so her cum all landed on the ground and not on her.  
  
But even before the last pleasurable spasm, Ziega could tell something was wrong. She didn't feel relieved. The throbbing shaft wasn't getting soft either. If anything, she felt hornier. Moaning with frustration, Ziega wrapped her hands around her cock again and gave it a few more firm strokes.  
  
"Auah uuh!" Ziega gasped as another orgasm pulsed through her after only three strokes, spurting more cum into the alley.  
  
Breathing hard, Ziega whimpered as again the orgasm seemed to have the opposite effect that one usually did. Her cock throbbed, hard as ever. With a cry of frustration, Ziega attacked the heavy phallus, determined to sate the throbbing need this time.  
  
Unfortunately, after only two jerks, she orgasmed again. She forced her hands to keep moving this time, stroking the shaft with fervor as her body writhed in orgasm after orgasm. She moaned deeply, continuing to automatically move her hands, each haphazard jerk producing another orgasm and a second's relief.  
  
The alley around her was splattered with more white cum than it seemed possible was in her body when Ziega finally forced herself to stop. She stared at the pulsing shaft and heaved a sob of frustration. The succubus had told her, hadn't it? Only sex would break the curse.  
  
Tears spilled down Ziega's cheeks as more sobs of frustration shook her. She'd wanted sex from the moment she'd thought of it, but she still hadn't been able to have it yet. How was she supposed to now? The Nest. It was her only hope.  
  
Gritting her teeth, Ziega lurched to her feet. She grasped her cock again, and all she had to do was squeeze firmly, once, and her cock spasmed, setting her body awash with pleasure and making her knees tremble. That orgasm wasn't any more helpful than the previous ones, though.  
  
With another sob of frustration, Ziega pulled her leggings up. Bracing herself for the pleasurable agony, she set off at a determined pace. After only ten steps, she came again. Her cock strained against the leather of Ziega's leggings, spraying her belly button with hot, gooey cum.  
  
Ziega stumbled, suppressing a moan, but she kept going. She wasn't that far from the Nest. She could make it.  
  
Her cum was shockingly warm as it trickled down her shaft. This didn't help. The warmth combined with the lubricating effect the cum had between her flesh and the leather of her leggings only served to create a more pleasurable trap for Ziega's new appendage.  
  
With each orgasm, the additional cum created an even more wet and squishy environment inside Ziega's leggings. She had to stop and hold still every few steps just to keep from falling down in the thrall of a continuous chain of orgasms.  
  
Her lurching, half-strides finally brought her to the door of the Nest. Ziega wrenched the door open and stumbled inside, gasping, "Help!"  
  
Ziega looked around wildly and spotted the muscular and busty orc Grenka alone behind the bar. She was wearing only a brawler's harness that covered her crotch, belly-button, breasts, and not much else. Ziega had spoken briefly to the talented bartender, and had found the other orc to be a genuine and frank, if somewhat simple, woman.  
  
Desperate eyes locking onto the scantily clad orc, Ziega lurched forward, swallowing a moan as her cock spasmed again. Grenka looked up with surprise, gasping softly at Ziega's disheveled appearance.  
  
Digging blindly for her money sack, Ziega stumbled across the room, gasping, "Help! Been Cu-ursed! Ne-eed... you!"  
  
As Ziega collided with the bar, upending her sack of coins on the polished countertop, Grenka leaped backwards, looking startled. "A curse? Don't get it on me!"  
  
The other patrons, some sitting at tables enjoying drinks, others cuddled up on the cushy sofas and armchairs, all gaped at Ziega as she whimpered in clear distress, sagging against the bartop.  
  
"N-not contagious!" Ziega gasped, reaching pleadingly for Grenka, trembling from yet another orgasm.  
  
The nearly-nude orc's expression quickly shifted to one of concern and uncertainty. "Well, in that case... but I don't know anything about magic."  
  
Swallowing another moan, Ziega took a deep breath and said in a rush, "Don't need to. Curse needs woman to break it. Tried myself. Couldn't. Need you. Please!"  
  
Grenka nodded. "Okay. Don't worry. I'll help you." She hopped gracefully over the bar, landing next to Ziega. Grenka gently grabbed the more slender orc girl and tried to help her stand.  
  
Grenka's warm hands on the bare skin of Ziega's shoulders sent twin shocks of warmth creeping through her body. She gritted her teeth through another moan, falling into Grenka's arms as her cock spasmed in it's gooey prison.  
  
"What do you need?" Grenka asked, catching Ziega's weight and scooping the lighter orc up into her arms.  
  
Ziega hadn't had so much as a hug in eight long years, and now this warm and fleshy woman who wasn't wearing much at all was carrying her like a bride. Another orgasm made her body jerk in Grenka's arms. Ziega gasped, "T-take me-ee upstairs."  
  
"Upstairs?"  
  
"Y-yes," Ziega forced out in a strained mumble. "O-only sex wi-ill break the cur-urse!"  
  
"Oh!" Grenka exclaimed, nodding. "Let's go, then!"  
  
The other orc carried Ziega swiftly up the stairs and into one of the rooms, kicking the door shut behind her.  
  
"This is my room. Nice huh?" Grenka asked as she set Ziega down on the bed.  
  
Ziega nodded mutely as she was set down and flopped limply back onto the bed. Laying flat made the prominent bulge at Ziega's crotch distinctly visible, and Grenka eyed it with surprise and interest as she dropped her harness to the floor and climbed naked onto the bed.  
  
With a moan, Ziega's hips gyrated softly, and Grenka saw the bulge pulsate visibly. The curvier orc's hands went to the fastenings on Ziega's furs, starting at the top and working her way down. Ziega's urgency was too much for a slow undressing, though, and she shoved Grenka's hands down towards her leggings while her own hands scrambled at her chest.  
  
Ziega yanked the fur off, baring her firm, ample cleavage as Grenka gasped in surprise at what she found when she pulled Ziega's leggings down. A deluge of gooey white cum splooshed out over Ziega's hips as her pulsing cock bounced up, and the inside of her leathers were completely caked with the stuff.  
  
"Oh my," Grenka breathed, eyeing the big, creamy shaft.  
  
Wasting no time, Grenka swung her leg over Ziega's chest and bent forward on her hands and knees. The larger orc's voluptuous breasts swung down, grazing lightly over Ziega's belly as her smooth, puffy slit hovered over Ziega's face, already glistening wetly.  
  
Ziega came again when Grenka's fingers encircled the base of her cock, splashing cum off Grenka's parted lips which were less than an inch from the tip of Ziega's throbbing organ. Ziega's head lolled on the bed as her body twitched and trembled under the larger orc, submerged in a tempest of pleasure now that Grenka's eager lips had closed over Ziega's spurting cockhead.  
  
"Mmmmphf!" Grenka exclaimed, wriggling on top of the smaller, thrashing orc as her mouth filled with cum. Her tongue slathered around the pulsing head, collecting as much of the gooey substance as it could, but Ziega's eldritch erection just kept ejaculating. Try as she might, Grenka couldn't swallow fast enough to keep the copious flows of cum from spilling passed her lips and down the afflicted orc's shaft.  
  
Lost in something close to orgasmic oblivion, Ziega only then first noticed the juicy green cunt dripping onto her face. It was hairless and shapely, with the glistening pinkish inner folds blooming between the bulging outer lips. Eyes momentarily snapping into focus on that engorged flesh, Ziega lurched upwards with a cry of desire and mashed her mouth into those hot, yielding netherlips.  
  
Ziega didn't really have any idea what she was doing, but she was far to consumed by the orgasmic storm of pleasure to care. Thought and inhibition couldn't exist with constant orgasm obliterating everything but pleasure. In a fervor, Ziega ground her face into Grenka's pussy, kissing and licking and sucking, her gasping breaths breaking across Grenka's wet flesh as the other orc's feminine juices painted Ziega's face from chin to forehead, dripping all the way to Ziega's ears.  
  
Grenka moaned happily around Ziega's thickness, her strong and agile tongue lapping forcefully at the head of Ziega's throbbing shaft as it pumped a seemingly never-ending stream of cum into Grenka's mouth, most of which spilled down Ziega's cock and flowed out over the smaller orc's hips, onto her belly, and down between her legs. Not having noticed that Ziega's cock had already produced more cum than could possibly have been present in Ziega's body, Grenka continued to lap at the hot, gooey meat in an eager effort to suck it dry.  
  
Even though the only stimulation her own sex had received was the haphazard grinding against Ziega's face, Grenka felt the teasing waves of pleasure claw through her body that indicated she was close to an orgasm of her own. Her hips gyrated as she sucked on Ziega's cumming cock, mashing her pussy harder into the slender orc's face, but Ziega suddenly wrenched herself away from Grenka's wanton loins, gasping.  
  
"No-ot work-king!" Ziega cried, forcing the words out through the constant orgasmic convulsions. "Mouth w-wont brea-ake the curse!"  
  
Grenka lifted her mouth off of Ziega's cock to ask what the smaller orc wanted her to do, and immediately got a face full of cum. She was still holding Ziega's cock by the base, and at this point any stimulation at all would make Ziega cum. Spluttering, Grenka quickly pointed the thick shaft at her chest and squished her breasts down around it. The creamy shaft continued to throb violently against Grenka's chest as it was enveloped by her breasts, spraying globs of cum in between Grenka and Ziega's bellies.  
  
Having the larger orc's warm weight squish down on her was another whole new set of sensations for Ziega, her thoughts fogging over with pleasure again. It didn't take long for Grenka to decide that a simple good hard fuck would be the thing to do next, and lift herself up off of Ziega.  
  
Losing the blissful envelopment of Grenka's body on hers was enough that Ziega actually stopped cumming for several seconds and was able to focus on the other orc as Grenka turned herself around, restraddling Ziega so they were facing each other. Grenka grinned at Ziega as she positioned herself over the smaller orc's momentarily calm erection.  
  
As soon as Ziega took in the sight of Grenka's cunt slowly descending towards her eldritch appendage, and the thought crossed her mind that she was about to feel that hot hole engulf the oversensitive flesh, Ziega started cumming again.  
  
Cum shot up and splashed off of Grenka's netherlips an instant before they gave way to Ziega's tip and the subsequent spurts of cum disappeared into Grenka's sultry tunnel as her well-lubricated flesh slid down Ziega's throbbing shaft. Ziega thrashed beneath the larger orc, gasping moans punctuating every breath as pleasure stronger than anything that had come before washed over her.  
  
Grenka bottomed out quickly, her loins mashing down around the base of Ziega's pulsing cock, moaning deeply as Ziega's cum pelted her cervix. Wasting no time, Grenka leaned down on top of Ziega and rode her enthusiastically, grinding her clit on Ziega's pelvis as she went down on her elbows and kissed the other orc hard. Her tongue speared sloppily into Ziega's mouth and the smaller orc spasmed, throwing her arms around Grenka's back and clutching her so tightly that their breasts mashed together with enough force to squirt Ziega's previously deposited cum out from between them.  
  
Grenka came, screaming her pleasure into Ziega's mouth as their bucking bodies slapped wetly together and Grenka's squelching walls gripped spasmodically at the hard, pulsing phallus they enveloped. Grenka didn't slow down her undulating and built up to a second orgasm within moments.  
  
Sucking on Grenka's tongue despite the somewhat unpleasant taste of the male cum she had produced and clutching the other orc as tightly as ever, Ziega finally felt relief as the fel magic ruptured. The time between each orgasmic spasm increased until, with one last spurt of cum, Ziega's eldritch erection went still and started to fade.  
  
Grenka broke the kiss to catch her breath as she trembled in the wake of her double-orgasm. Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt Ziega's cock continue to shrink passed flaccid and disappear entirely. Ziega was frozen, relief washing over her as she felt the transformation reverse.  
  
Her testicles retreated into her body, burrowing upwards. The skin around them folded in on itself, flowing inwards and changing into the muscular walls of her vagina, while the outer skin swelled up around the base of her cock, which was shrinking back into her and morphing into her clit.  
  
"Huh?" Grenka lifted herself up a little bit, looking down between their bodies with mild confusion.  
  
Ziega lurched up, staring desparately down between their cum-soaked breasts and bellies. There it was, the orifice between her legs she knew and loved. She was back to normal. With a cry of joy, Ziega buried her head in Grenka's shoulder and started sobbing, tears of relief spilling from her shut eyelids.  
  
"Oh honey," the heavier orc cooed, sitting back on Ziega's thighs and gathering the young woman into a tight, squishy hug.  
  
Ziega's tears mixed with her cum on Grenka's pillowy chest as she sobbed with relief, mumbling, "Thank you."  
  
Grenka twisted herself down onto her back, pulling Ziega ontop of her. Ziega took a deep breath, letting it out as she settled down on the other woman, keeping her eyes shut and letting her lips find their way along Grenka's neck.  
  
Grenka smiled, wrapping her arms around Ziega and murmuring, "There there."  
  
Eventually, Ziega giggled and pushed herself up on her elbows, smiling at Grenka. "Thank you," she breathed, giggling again. "That was not how I imagined losing my virginity but I'll take it."  
  
"You were a virgin?" Grenka asked in surprise.  
  
"Mmmhmm," Ziega nodded, spreading her legs a little more and mushing her restored pussy down against Grenka's mons.  
  
"Well you were very energetic for a first timer," Grenka said, slapping her palms down on Ziega's rear.  
  
"Mmmh," Ziega moaned, wiggling ontop of the other woman with a soft giggle. "Leave them there. It feels real nice having hands on my butt."  
  
Grenka grinned, massaging the younger orc's asscheeks as Ziega placed a tender kiss on her lips. "So you're happy with how this went?" Grenka asked.  
  
Ziega nodded. "But I am a little disappointed that my pussy has still never been pleasured by anyone but me."  
  
"We can do something about that if you want," Grenka said.  
  
"Really?" Ziega asked, feeling a little anxtious wobble in her gut and her pussy flush with anticipation.  
  
"Of course," Grenka said kindly, patting Ziega's bottom and slipping a finger into the crack of the younger woman's ass, questing down for Ziega's hot hole.  
  
Ziega let out a soft gasp as Grenka's finger slid between her netherlips, trembling mildly ontop of the other orc. She pressed her lips tenderly to Grenka's again, savoring the moment. Finally, she was having sex.  
  


* * *

  
Ziega spent the rest of the night in Grenka's bed with her, exploring the pleasures of fingers, tongues, and dildos with eager joy. After many hours and many orgasms, Grenka cuddled her to sleep. As her eyes fell closed, a smile grew across Ziega's face. Bliss.


End file.
